Hidden Noble
by Lady Notorious
Summary: When news of an attack from a forgotten principality is brought to Remalna, the whispers of a hidden noble are rapidly spread around the court. Who is she and a bigger question, where?
1. Petitioner's Court

As he watched, Crown-Prince Alaraec Renseleaus couldn't help but being slightly bored. He knew it would be boring, but did the Petitioners Court really need to discuss paltry matters such as glowglobes? Shouldn't the affairs of a certain county be brought to their lord or lady? The blonde ran a hand around the silver embroidery on his right cuff, trying to decide whether he should comment. He decided against it, not wanting to hear another lecture from his mother later. He knew his mother only did it because of how life was when she grew up, away from Athanarel, but she should know by now that he didn't need her lectures about not interrupting petitioners. She thought, rightly and Alaraec knew it, that each and every petitioner should be able to say what they wish. But really, did they need to listen to mindless petitioners such as this one?

As he sat on the cushion beside his mother, Meliara, queen of Remalna, wife of Vidanric Renseleaus, mother of Alaraec, Elestra, and Oria, heroine of Remalna, and mother-in-law to the nephew of the tyrant who she helped bring down. As he thought all of this about his mother, the gray-eyed man turned to look at his sister and her new husband. The two had only married several days ago, against Meliara's wishes. But since when had Elestra ever been ordinary? Unlike Alaraec and their sister Oria, she wasn't pale in features, following after their father, who Alaraec looked exactly like. She barely even followed after their mother. Her hair was different; her face was different, life! Even her emotions were different than everyone else in the family. And she thought of people in other lights than everyone else in the family. For goodness sakes, she had married the man who had nearly killed their mother! But as he looked at Lord Flauvic Merindar and his wife Elestra, Alaraec couldn't help but smile, to himself of course. His mother told him quite often he needed to put down his court mask occasionally. But the two truly did look happy. And he was glad for them; but now Vidanric and Meliara were on Alaraec's back. And as much as he loved his father and mother, he did not need to hear how he needed to wed sooner or later. He was happy with being a free spirit, and if when the time comes, he may as well have an arranged marriage, even if he didn't want one. He knew that he would never fall in love so what would be the point of trying to. No… An arranged marriage was fine with Alaraec.

The blonde prince let out a small sigh of relief as the petitioner left. His father was about to announce the end of Petitioners Court for the day when suddenly, the doors burst open and in walked a man who looked about the Prince's age. But there was one difference that caught Alaraec's eye immediately. The man looked as if he had been running for days; by the looks of the way he collapsed in exhaustion at the foot of the long table separating him and the King and Queen, Alaraec wasn't sure the man hadn't been walking for days.

A blonde maid looked over her shoulder as she spotted the man pass out in front of the King and Queen; she silently nudged the brunette beside her with her elbow and nodded her head in the direction of the man. "Who do you think he is?" she said in a low whisper. "Did the Lady Elestra mention any news to anyone while you were in the room?" The brunette said nothing for a moment, and then quickly denied that she had heard any new of anyone, near-death or otherwise, from the Princess. Any information she did know about the man, the green-eyed maid would say nothing of to anyone until it was the right time. She continued to place the food out for the courtiers and the petitioners, as she had been asked to do. It wasn't her usual job, no, she was Princess Elestra, recent bride to Lord Flauvic Merindar, maid. But ever since a string of illness had fallen upon Athanarel's servants, anyone who was open was forced to work during Petitioners Court. And most didn't mind, only because they were interested in politics.

And this servant was more interested in than most, for one reason that only she would know. A reason that she had planned on keeping secret her whole life. But the collapsed man changed everything she had ever planned since five winters ago when she had first arrived at Athanarel and became Elestra's maid. The brunette took one last look at the dark man, who was currently being aided by two stewards, and then shook her head softly. A brown curl fell out of the bun that she wore it in and Ria reached up with her work worn hand and pushed it out of her green eyes. She saw the Prince motion for a refill for his wine and she quickly picked up the silver pitcher to serve him, she knew she needed to get closer to the table to hear why someone from her past had shown up at the Petitioners Court.

She was halfway to Alaraec when the black haired man finally spoke after taking a deep breath. He spoke with an accent, an accent that Ria often seemed to have for a split second but one that she brushed away moments later. "The Steward of the Kilal principality is marching on Remalna-City. I am from the town of Appren in Kilal and was chosen to deliver the news personally to Your Majesties. We have been trapped in Kilal for nearly five years," he looked up at Meliara and Vidanric and realized they had no idea what principality he was talking about. "We are forgotten, then. " He didn't question it. He merely stated it with sadness in his voice. "Just as she assured me we would." And then he passed out.

It was only then that Ria dropped the silver pitcher in her hand, spilling the contents all over the marble floor.

A/N: I know it's short. But I have a good idea for a plot (if I ever get around to writing it all up), so some short chapters are needed. Come to think of it, I bet most of them will be this short. The more reviews I get, the more compelled I am to write, so if you want me to finish this sooner, review!


	2. Bets and Whistles

A/N: Just a quick author's note before I write this next chapter. I didn't mean to write Ria last chapter, I meant to write Rai, as that is the name I decided on several weeks ago when I began thinking up this story, but when one types a story without rereading it (as I have a habit of doing, because when I reread it, I usually hate it and change it all. Then once it's posted I decide I hate the rewrite), one does miss those mistakes.

Everyone in Petitioners Court looked up as the sound of metal and marble rang as one when the silver pitcher Rai had been holding crashed to the ground. She seemed embarrassed, as she quickly lowered her head, along with the rest of her body, to pick up the silver pitcher and wipe up the wine that had spilt on the floor with the hem of her green dress. As soon as she began to wipe up the mess, the brunette was aware that most people had turned their faces from her. After all, servants were meant to work, but not be seen. To be watched would only make this servants job worse, so as a result, most turned their backs on her. Several thought it rude that she had dropped it, interrupting the important event that was going on, and thought she should be punished somehow. But most, the kind-hearted ones, knew it was only an accident and thought nothing should be done to her. After all, accidents happen. Even to servants who are meant to be invisible.

But one of the people who did not turn away from Rai was Prince Alaraec; after all, he was the cause of the servant's embarrassment. But he did not keep looking at her out of regret for making her bring the pitcher to her. Instead, he merely looked at her with his usual pale face. He watched as she stood up and picked up the pitcher. She was about to turn around when she saw that the prince was looking at her. She wished she could send daggers from her green eyes at him, but she knew if she did, he would have a talk with his sister about her. After all, it was no little known fact that she was the Marquise of Merindar's maid. So rather hearing it from her mistress, Rai decided it would be better of her to go apologize to the Prince. After all, with his blank face, one was never sure what the Prince thought.

So she walked towards the blonde Prince, her head slightly bowed, unaware that the whole court was now currently watching her. They had turned their backs on her, expecting her to leave. But now she was making her way to the Crown Prince. She was either mad or she was incredibly smart, at least, that was what the heir to Savona thought as he leaned over to his father.

"I'll bet you that she throws the remaining contents, if any, into Alec's face," Oren said to his father. Like his father and uncle, the King, Oren had a fondness for betting. And clothing. After all, what Savona didn't love clothing? The Duke of Savona looked at his son with his dark eyes and nearly laughed.

"Oren, that is inappropriate at this time to comment about betting. The Petitioners Court is very important!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Then you are taking my bet?" Oren said, not needing to hear his father's reply. Knowing that the answer, as always, was one of agreement. Oren nearly chuckled, but knew that as silent as the room was, even his quiet bet with his father had been over heard most likely.

The room was silent as Rai reached Alaraec and curtsied as servants had been trained to do. But Oren noticed something odd in Rai's curtsy. It seemed to be much more precise than most servants. He shrugged it off, thinking that it was merely because she had lived with Elestra for so long. But then again, when had Elestra ever learnt to curtsy like that? Elestra herself curtsied at times as well as most servants. Nobody else seemed to notice this, so Oren simply pushed it out of his mind and soon forgot about it.

Alaraec nodded to the servant and looked her in the face. He had seen her many times before, in his sister's house, and before that, in her rooms, yet he had never actually paid any attention to her features. She had a tan face, which was odd, considering Elestra had once told him that her maid was from the frigid north, where there was very little sun and here at the palace, she rarely went outside, few personal maids did. Her brown hair was in a tight chignon, with a single curl of brown hair falling into her green eyes. Alaraec glanced over her and then starred into her green eyes with his gray.

"Have you something to say for yourself?" he said softly, barely audible to even Rai.

She nodded and then once again curtsied. "I am so very sorry your highness," she said softly, even softer than the tone Alaraec had used, which seemed near impossible. But somehow, Rai managed. Whether it was her voice or because of something else, only she truly knew. "It shan't happen again," she curtsied once again and turned her back on the Crown Prince, rapidly making her way once again to the table the servants had been preparing. Only as she reached the table did she realize the prince still wanted more wine. So she turned to the blonde servant who she had spoken with earlier.

"Lis, can you go give the prince some wine? I really have no wish to be embarrassed twice in one night," she said in a slightly irritated tone. Her blue-eyed friend looked at her and let out a small bell-like laugh.

"Only you, Rai, would give up a chance to serve the golden Prince of Remalna. I'll happily serve him!" Lis picked up another pitcher of wine and made her way to Alaraec. As she passed the Duke of Savona and his son, she couldn't help but overhearing a few words.

"I guess you won, Father," Oren said in a grudging voice.

"Never underestimate a servant. They know their place. And it is time you learnt that they know their place," the Duke of Savona said. Lis didn't hear anymore of the conversation between the father and the son but she served the prince his wine.

By the time Lis returned to where the rest of the servants had been standing, the man from Appren had already been awoken by several slaps on the face from a cloth that one of the Stewards had been holding. Now, the King spoke to the mysterious news bringer.

"What is this Kilal you speak of, sir? And who is marching upon us? And a better question, who are you?" Vidanric Renseleaus said calmly. Extraordinarily calm for someone who had only recently heard the news that an army was marching towards the capital. But before the man was able to answer, a sharp whistle was heard. Everyone looked in the direction to see who had whistled. All in the room towards the servants to see a blonde maid pushing a brunette towards the wall, covering her mouth.

"Rai! What are you doing?" Lis spat at her friend. Rai merely smiled in the mysterious way she did. Lis tried pushing her through the servant's entrance and did not notice the Prince walking towards them. She didn't notice until he put his hand on her shoulder at least. Lis turned around to yell at whoever was touching her and let out a small cry of shock as she saw the Prince. Several people around her chuckled slightly, as her cry sounded oddly like a chicken. She took her hand off of Rai and curtsied.

Rai, however, lowered her green eyes to the floor. Alaraec looked at her with his gray eyes. "Why did you whistle?" he demanded in a clam tone.

Rai took a deep breath. "I can easily tell his Majesty the answers to his questions," she said softly. Alaraec urged her on with his eyes, but she would not speak anymore, not in public. "If you would like to hear my information, instead of from a man who should be laying in bed resting, I wish to be heard in private. By no servants or petitioners, including the aforementioned man. Just the Lords and Ladies, as I doubt your parents will grant to see me alone."

Alaraec nodded and motioned for her to stay as he made his way to his parents. He knelt down to his kneeling father and spoke in his ear. Vidanric nodded and stood tall, "Petitioners Court has ended for the day. My fellow courtiers, please feel free to join my family and I in discussing these petitions."

The Courtiers rapidly made their way to the antechamber, interested in hearing what Rai would say. They all stared at the brunette maid as she entered the antechamber. Her green and gold simple dress stood out in the rainbow of expensive and colorful clothes, but she didn't mind. She stood in the front of the room and began to speak.

A/N: So that's the next chapter. It's slightly longer than my first one and I tried to add some more conversation. I've been told often that I don't put in enough detail, so in the first chapter, I realized, I had put too much of it. So I hope everyone likes it, hope people review it, because if they don't, I'll add one chapter and then end it there. I don't know how because I have a good plan on how the story will go, but if people don't like it, why should I bother wasting a great plot on nothing?

Ah yes… I think I need a beta reader, so just contact me to offer your aid.

FelSong: I could never compete with you. I love Pirate Princess. But yes… This shall be an Alaraec/someone fic but also an Oren/someone fic. Well, at least I'm going to try to make it an Oren/someone fic, at least in a few chapters. Who each guy gets, well, I have yet to totally decide. I'm leaning towards one person, but I decided while writing this perhaps I could switch around the couples I had in mind.

Icelands: Sorry for not being fluent enough, why do you think I need a beta reader?


	3. Interogation and Unveiling

The brunette clad in gold and green inhaled deeply before she began to speak. She was no stranger to talking to a large amount of people; she was well known by many servants just because of the stories she told after hours. She told stories of sorrow, stories of love, stories of adventure, but always stories about a hidden noble who she had once been employed by. They knew the heroine of every story by one name and one name only, Ranita. And oddly enough, Rai knew she was going to have to speak of Ranita to the courtiers tonight as well. And perhaps they would wish to know what happened to this Ranita, but she could never tell them that. That secret would be her secret until she was buried, at least, if she had it her way.

She was well aware that everyone was waiting for her to speak, so she started without any warning. "I know many of you do not know me by name, as I am a mere servant. But I happen to be the maid of the Marquise of Merindar and I go by the name of Rai." She turned to Elestra at this point and quickly performed a curtsey. "I have to admit something right now to you, my Lady. I lied when I told you I came from the north. The truth is, I come from the south. I come from Kilal." She heard a soft murmuring ripple through the crowd as she spoke of her home place, as it was the second time someone had spoken it tonight, saying they were from it. She waited for the whispers to stop before she spoke again.

"Yes," she said loudly. "I am from the same principality as the man who just arrived in Petitioners Court. But I am dead to everyone there and I did not want him to find out that I was alive; that is my reason for not speaking before him. Because then it would give everyone in Kilal the hope that their Princess will return to them. I was once the maid to the Princess of Kilal, Ranita. But something occurred and she was forced to flee. I fled with her and watched as she succumbed to things no noble should ever have to be forced to succumb to. She eventually… fell away. And I arrived here at Athanarel shortly afterwards. As to Kilal, it once was a glorious principality in the south, the warmest place in the country. Kilal was once praised for the horses we raised there, but slowly, Kilal stopped being heard from years ago. I believe if you look at maps of our world, there is a large amount of land that isn't labeled. That land is Kilal." She couldn't help but notice several people looking at her with looks of disbelief, so she added, "if you wish, send someone to get a map and I will show it to you."

The Kind seemed to think over this for a moment, but before he could even say anything, his curious wife had already sent someone to go find a map. Within minutes, a map had been placed in the middle of the large table and everyone could see that the county of Soler was extremely large. Rai traced a part of the land with her finger and spoke, "this part that seems to be Soler is Kilal." Several courtiers nodded, believing her. It was hard not to as Soler was not supposed to be a large county, the only thing it was known for was it's scholars. If Soler had all the land by the water, why weren't the growing crops? Everyone in the room knew that the Soler count himself should have been in the room that day, but had to rush back home only two days beforehand as a shipment of books from Soler had not been delivered to another country. Worried something had been wrong in his home, the Count of Soler fled Athanarel swiftly.

Rai once again waited several moments for everyone to either agree or doubt her words of Kilal, but she let none say anything. The dark brunette once again started to speak, "several years ago, during the revolt of Tlanth, Kilal tried breaking away. The Prince of Kilal did not succeed and instead was found dead several days later when he had been riding. It had been an accident, of course." She said the last part sarcastically and tinged with bitterness, but if people noticed, they wouldn't say anything. "Galdran had the maps reworked so that it looked as if Kilal did not exist in court.

" The Princess had just become pregnant at the time of her husband's death and a Princess was born many months later, only a month or so before the coronation. Many were afraid the Princess would lose her child because of her sorrow for her husband. But luckily, a baby girl was born. This girl was Ranita. I was raised as her companion as my mother was her nursemaid and I eventually became her maid after my mother's death years ago."

"The man who is attacking is the steward Ranita picked," Rai paused a moment. "The same man who caused the fleeing of Ranita and myself years ago. The same man, who happens to be my brother."

Rai saw some people were looking at her as if she were mad, while others were giving her looks of pity. For they knew what her brother had done was treason and for that he would die. "But I believe I can convince him not to attack Athanarel, I am sure I can convince him not to attack Athanarel. All I need is your majesties permission and a riding of perhaps, ten soldiers whom would be able to bring my brother back with them to Remalna-City."

"Why should my parents trust you?" Alaraec demanded of the maid. Rai lowered her head to hide the smile before she responded.

"For one reason, I am the only one who can stop Malek and as he has most likely convinced everyone in Kilal that your parents, their majesties were the ones who killed Ranita, every person in Kilal will fight until the death. The Princess of Kilal was very well loved," Rai said, her head still bent. "If I am not to be trusted, throw me into a dungeon. If I have earned at least the slightest bit of trust, send me with ten soldiers. The worst that can happen is that I lead to them into a trap. But if I am being truthful, I can stop a civil war. Not a revolt such as the one the Queen led years ago, but a full out civil war. Kilal will effect Soler, which will of effect all of it's neighbor's. The country will be divided."

Meliara looked at Rai and then to her husband and without saying a word, Vidanric stood and walked over to his son. He whispered some words to his son and his son nodded. Then the king walked towards Rai, "I will grant you the soldiers and my son will be accompanying them. And Rai, don't be the one to kill whoever this man is. You should be off in the morning."

Rai looked at him with surprise. She was at first surprised that his son, the Crown Prince would be joining her and then she realized something else. She turned to look at the Queen, the only mage in the room. And then she understood. The Queen must have been able to tell if she was lying. And the only part she could tell that she had been lying about was the part dealing with Malek. "Thank you your majesty," Rai said in a soft voice and curtsied. And then she slowly backed away to one of the hidden servant exits.

And then she ran to her room to pack her things, knowing that she would never be spending another night in that room. She had no wish to return to Athanrel, not when everyone found out who she was.

The next morning, Rai and the Prince accompanied by ten soldiers left Remalna-City. The whole time the group of twelve rode with Rai in the lead, the brunette knew the blond prince's gaze was on her at all times. They spent the whole day riding and for the first time the whole day, Alaraec dropped his gray-eyed gaze from the maid. Instead, he turned it to the soldiers. Although they were soldiers and should be up to a long ride, there had been peace for many years now and few people save couriers spent the whole day in a saddle. "We have to stop," the Crown Prince of Remalna ordered the maid. She quickly agreed and they stopped at the closest inn to rest and to eat.

Although the soldiers ate in the common room, Alaraec and Rai ate in a separate room, together. They ate without saying a single word and it was only when Alaraec was about to stand that Rai spoke. "Sit down," she said in a calm, demanding voice. Alaraec glared at her, "you have no right to speak to a prince of Remalna this way, maid."

"And you are an utter fool!" the green eyed woman stood up suddenly and raised her hand, as if to smack him. Instead, she pulled out an amulet from beneath the collar of her dress. "You see this? The ruler of Kilal has always worn this. I am no maid! And if we ever meet again, if you try and addressing me so, I will slap you." Alaraec was looking at her as if she was mad and was about to yell at her and then he felt her hand come in contact with his face and he could have sworn he heard a faint apology before he blacked out.

Ranita made sure the Prince was breathing properly before she left the room and made her way to the stables, with her head hooded so the soldiers didn't recognize her, and rode for Kilal.

A/N: I am aware how sucktastic this chapter is, but I didn't want another story that isn't finished, so I just finished it up really badly. There may be a sequel, but I'm not sure. After all, it had originally been planned as a R/A story.


End file.
